1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making abstract artworks and an apparatus therefor. The apparatus and method are particularly suited for creating works of abstract art by the passage of air created by a celebrity driver in an auto race.
2. Prior Art Statement
Abstract artwork has all the features of representational art in any form, that is, sensitive to color, line, texture, shape, form, tone and pattern. Various means of producing abstract artworks have been attempted in the past. Many reference books are available on the subject.
It is known to produce and abstract painting by allowing paint to drip through holes disposed in the bottom of a can. For instance, see the painting xe2x80x9cNumber 23xe2x80x9d by Jackson Pollock, 1948 in the Tate Gallery, London, found in Kenneth Jameson, Starting with abstract painting Watson-Guptill Publications, New York, N.Y., 1970, pp 61.
It is also known to provide a series of parallel, adjacent tubes which are filled with flowable colored sand to create a pattern pleasing to the eye of the individual, in effect, abstract painting. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,323 issued on Oct. 2, 1979 to Robert W. Engel. Furthermore, there is a similar device on the market which has at least two different colors of flowable sand captured between two transparent plates which when moved, change the shape of the flowable sand creating a new abstract painting.
It is further known to provide a game of creating xe2x80x9cabstract artxe2x80x9d using defined, well recognizable shapes. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,993 issued on Mar. 24, 1987 to Walter A. Netsch, Jr.
Peter West, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,836 issued on Aug. 4, 1987 uses and apparatus to guide a high pressure air brush to produce a painting having defined structure and line as the air brush is controlled along a preselected path to create the art work. High pressure air is used instead of flow of a naturally occurring air stream.
Additionally, it is known to produce a design pattern on a material comprising the steps of applying a selected medium to selected portions of the material, positioning the material against a surface of a template and holding the material against the template at a selected pressure. The pattern may not be predictable and may, in fact, be random. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,584 issued on Aug. 30, 1988 to Todd L. Siler.
Yet another known apparatus for painting unique abstract designs using pendulum motion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,625 issued on May 29, 1990 to William A. Woods. An operator of the apparatus initiates the motion and may select different colors during the operation.
Finally, it is known to produce an art form using a spinning disc. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,057 issued on Sep. 30, 1997 to Robert W. Engel.
It is believed by the inventor of the instant invention that there exists a need for abstract art created by random placement of paint upon a substrate to be painted and especially art created by an act of a person controlling an animal or vehicle. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of creating abstract artwork using vortices from an artificially created air-stream, the air stream passed through a venturi, wherein the venturi has at least one paint discharge port disposed in a low pressure zone immediately after the venturi wherein the air stream passing through the venturi carries at least a portion of the paint therealong toward a substrate to be painted.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method of producing abstract artwork comprising the steps of mounting a substrate to be painted upon a frame, placing the frame with the substrate thereon in an airstream, the airstream previously directed through a defined tunnel, a plurality of disposal ports arranged across a venturi passage of the tunnel, the disposal ports having a medium selectively emanating therefrom, the airstream carrying the medium from the disposal ports to the substrate.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method of producing abstract artwork comprising the steps of mounting a substrate to be painted upon a frame, placing the frame with the substrate thereon in an airstream, the airstream previously directed through a defined tunnel, a plurality of disposal ports arranged across a venturi passage of the tunnel, the disposal ports having at least one medium selected from the group comprising paint, particulate matter, glue, fluid elastomeric substances emanating from the disposal ports, the airstream carrying the medium from the disposal ports to the substrate.
A feature of this invention is to provide abstract artwork created by an air stream passing through a venturi thereby picking up at least one medium to be carried along with n the air stream wherein the air stream is created by a celebrity person controlling an animal or vehicle such as at a race track.
Another feature of this invention is to provide abstract artwork by placing an inlet port of a wind chamber through, over and/or under a retaining wall of a race track wherein the inlet port captures an air stream created by an entity, for instance, a person controlling an animal or a vehicle, in particular a celebrity person, wherein a substrate to be painted is affixed with a specific time corresponding to the instant the air stream created by that entity enters the inlet port of the wind chamber.
An additional feature of this invention is to provide abstract artwork by placing an inlet port of a wind chamber through, over and/or under a retaining wall of a race track wherein the inlet port captures an air stream carries a medium toward a substrate to be painted wherein the substrate may be a canvas, cloth, paper, metallic, thermoplastic or other paintable substrate.
Still another feature of this invention is to provide abstract artwork by placing an inlet port of a wind chamber through, over and/or under a retaining wall of a race track wherein the inlet port captures an air stream carries a medium toward a substrate to be painted wherein the substrate is mounted upon a frame work and wherein the framework having the substrate mounted thereupon may be moved while the air stream is picking up and carrying the medium toward the substrate to be painted.
An auxiliary object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for producing abstract artwork comprising a frame for mounting a substrate to be painted thereupon and a tunnel of a predetermined shape, the tunnel comprising an inlet port for disposing in a direction of an air stream, a venturi passage having a plurality of disposal ports arranged across the venturi passage in a low pressure zone thereof and an outlet wherein the plurality of disposal ports each has a medium associated therewith adapted to pass through the respective disposal port and wherein the frame is positioned adjacent the outlet.
An attribute of this invention is to provide an apparatus for producing abstract artwork comprising a frame for mounting a substrate to be painted thereupon and a tunnel of a predetermined shape, the tunnel comprising an inlet port for disposing in a direction of an air stream, a venturi and an outlet wherein the inlet may be provided with an air dam to be opened at a precise moment to capture a particular portion of an air stream created by an entity passing in front of the inlet wherein the entity is a person controlling an animal or a vehicle, in particular, a celebrity person, the air dam closed after the air stream created by the entity has been captured.
Another attribute of this invention is to provide an apparatus for producing abstract artwork wherein an operator of the apparatus records the name and the time an entity passed in front of the apparatus wherein the entity is a person controlling an animal or a vehicle, in particular a celebrity person.
Yet another attribute of this invention is to provide an apparatus for producing abstract artwork comprising a frame for mounting a substrate to be painted thereupon and a tunnel of a predetermined shape, the tunnel comprising an inlet port for disposing in a direction of an air stream, a venturi and an outlet wherein the venturi has a plurality of disposal ports arranged across the venturi passage in a low pressure zone thereof and wherein at least one of the disposal ports is moved rotationally and/or orthogonally while an air stream created by an entity such as a celebrity person controlling a vehicle or animal passes in front of the inlet port.
A significant object of this invention is to produce a work of abstract art by removably affixing an apparatus comprising a frame for holding a substrate, an inlet port, an outlet port to a vehicle adapted to be moved through the atmosphere, the apparatus having a venturi between the inlet port and the outlet port, the venturi passage having a plurality of disposal ports arranged across a low pressure zone thereof wherein the plurality of disposal ports each have a medium associated therewith adapted to pass through the respective disposal port and wherein an airstream created by the passage of the vehicle through the atmosphere is directed through the apparatus picking up medium from the disposal ports and depositing at least a portion thereof on the substrate.
Another additional feature of this invention is to produce abstract artwork by placing an apparatus comprising a frame for holding a substrate, an inlet port, an outlet port in a wind tunnel, the inlet port and outlet port having a venturi therebetween, wherein the inlet port captures a portion of the airstream of the wind tunnel therein and carries a medium exuding from a plurality of discharge ports disposed in a low pressure zone of the venturi toward a substrate to be painted wherein the wind tunnel may also have a vehicle to be tested disposed therein.
Still another feature of this invention is to produce abstract artwork by placing a substrate mounted upon a frame of a painting apparatus in a wind tunnel along with a vehicle to be tested, the painting apparatus comprising an inlet port and an outlet port having a venturi therebetween, wherein the inlet port captures a portion of the airstream of the wind tunnel therein and carries a medium exuding from a plurality of discharge ports disposed in a low pressure zone of the venturi toward the substrate wherein the vehicle to be tested has an airstream deflecting protrusion adjacent the inlet port of the apparatus.